Keeper of Dreams
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. Sparda was too late. His nestlings have disappeared and wife was dead. Yet, he wakes up on a peculiar ship named the Halberd and their small and adorable crew called the Star Warriors. The Dark Knight makes a deal to find the warriors sanctuary and for them to find his family. Dreams and Nightmares shall collide.


**Hello everybody! I'm back with some new stories. If you haven't known, this year I had gotten into Devil May Cry as of late. Despite the potential the producers missed giving to specifically characters, I still like the series. One of the characters who never really gotten any attention especially since being the reason that started series was Sparda. You never really played as him or actually learn his actual story. For this tale, I decided to use one of my favorite game franchisee growing up, Kirby. Despite how adorable the Kirby cast are, you can't deny that these cuties can be major powerhouses so seeing them going toe to toe with the DMC cast just sounds too good to pass up. Enjoy!**

_Long long ago, there existed a world of dreams. A place where innocent thoughts of every living creature manifested and brought to life. This world, Popstar, was the holder of the country of bliss known as Dreamland. It was very peaceful filled with all kinds of bright and wonderful characters in the shape of its citizens and wildlife. Dreamland was the core of the Dream World which existed between imagination and reality. Creatures of the dark, Nightmares threatened the balance to destroy Dreamland with the Dream World following._

_However it had its own protectors, the Star Warriors and their leader, the Dream Keeper. The Star Warriors where fighters born from the hearts of the brave and kind, each powerful and unique in their own right. The Dream Keeper, their general, a being who possesses the essence of the God of Dreams himself capable of traveling from reality to Dreamland with ease._

_Every Dream Keeper and their warriors were successful in driving back the nightmares while protecting Dreamland especially with the power of their strongest warrior. However all good things had to come to an end. Dreamland was under attack from the inside. Their strongest warrior had been taken over by a malevolent force that they had never seen before. The land was in a panic, especially since it was also the day that the child of their Dream Keeper had been born. A child who wouldn't be able to protect herself._

_Whatever changed their comrade was devouring everything in darkness as it spread like a vile disease. Dreamland had to be abandoned, the sacred core and the Dream Keeper's child evacuated immediately. The Dream Keeper gathered all of his available warriors and his most trusted comrades. He turned to his main general but also closest friend and handed the warrior his child with a final task. "Protect her." The Dream Keeper was going to face his possessed warrior alone._

_The Star Warriors tried to stop him but their most trusted general stood in their way. They realized their keeper's daughter and the core came first. With heavy hearts, the Star Warriors evacuated leaving behind their home empty of life except for their lost comrade and their Dream Keeper. One large flash of light was seen through the darkness that consumed Dreamland whole. A red butterfly fluttering towards them once the light had died._

_Their keeper and most cherished friend were both forever gone. What was left of their fallen comrades was their two children. The Dream Keeper's daughter and the child of their fallen friend. Soon years had passed, the Star Warriors watched over the two children of that dark night, Rosa and Kirby. The young girl and the pink puffball were inseparable, never saw one without the other. The sacred core had crafted an item to house a brand new Dreamland, the Book of Dreams. They spent time looking for lost civilians and missing comrades but also a place where they could rest and recover._

_Rosa and Kirby being trained to not only protect themselves but the Book of Dreams for it now laid on Rosa to protect it. The group had safely made to their deceased generals home, the Planet Earth. The monsters of the past wouldn't be able to reach them in their previous general's realm. The rescue ship descending to the surface below, perfectly concealed within the woods of a place near a city called Redgrave. Kirby and Rosa being as mischievous as young children were, ran off into explore the woods. An act that changed everything._

A little girl of around 7 years old was playing in the field of flowers within the forest. Her hair curly and pink like magenta roses, eyes a sparkling green and two yellow star shaped marks on her slightly rosy cheeks. Following her was a tiny strange creature. It was pink and reminded anyone of a puffball upon first glance, dark blue eyes, red shoe like feet, stubby little arms and absolutely adorable. Their names were Rosa Everglade and Kirby Kabai. Siblings in bond not blood.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me brother!" Rosa giggled as Kirby giggled too before speeding up. It didn't take long for Kirby to jump on the girl as they rolled and tumbled through the field laughing. Rosa however stopped laughing when she spotted a puddle of red and a shadow covering her. She looked up to meet the body of an injured male giant. His purple coat dyed in large blotches of red, white cravat stained crimson, white gloves though one was completely red holding a bleeding wound, skin pale and blue eyes foggy under a monocle.

He eyed Rosa before his pale orbs landed on Kirby and those foggy blue widened greatly. The man then tilted before beginning to fall towards the ground. He would have hit it if two gloved hands didn't grab him. These hands belonging to a grey masked dark blue puffball with glowing yellow eyes, purple armored boots, dark blue shoulder pads with a yellow M and a purple cape. "Papa Meta Knight. Is he going to be okay?" Rosa questioned looking at the dark blue puffball.

"Don't worry little star. He'll be okay once Doctor Healmore treats his injuries but it'll take time for him to adjust upon seeing Kirby. For now let's return to the Halberd, everyone is worried sick about you both." The knight spoke with a calm voice riddled with a Spanish accent. Rosa scratched her head sheepishly while Kirby tilted his head clearly confused.

It had been a trap. An ambush to separate him from his mate and nestlings. Something Sparda foolishly ran into without thought. He was fortunate that he had survived but 1 cm to the right and the Legendary Dark Knight would've been slain. Yet it was too late for his family. Came back to a burning home, missing nestlings and the still bloodied body of his human mate laying outside the park. His carelessness had cost him dearly but he couldn't lay there to die. His nestlings were out there alive.

About to rest up and regain some of his strength was interrupted when he had sensed. A peculiar energy slightly demonic in nature but one he couldn't read the remainder of its whole. However it felt bright, similar to that of his nestlings. Sparda pushed himself forward to that signature dragging his wounded body leaving a trail of red. He couldn't stop… he had to find them… Then his eyes laid on magenta hair and green eyes… A little girl around his nestlings' age before falling on the source. A nestling of some sort...round and puffy but he could easily feel the ocean of power in its tiny form along with hope… Then everything went black.

A quiet beeping repeated in his head as he grumbled in pain. Bright blue eyes opened up to dark blue and black cute eyes under glasses on a small blue puffball dressed as a doctor. What was the word to describe something like this puffball? Cute...if he remembered correctly. Sparda looked at what he guessed was the doctor who treated him with a bewildered look. "Good to see you are awake. You were quite beaten up when Meta Knight brought you in. Giving 7 year old kids scares like that isn't a smart thing to do." A soft adult male voice came from the puffball.

The puffball jumped off his chest as Sparda sat up on the hospital bed and now able to see his surroundings. He appeared to be in a 'medical bay' being the human's version of a healer though it appeared the room was mixed with things he seen in hospitals along with actual magic ingredients healers he was familiar with used. A mix of past and modern being the term. "Where am I? May I ask thou name who healed me?" Sparda inquired as the puffball let out an amused chuckle.

"Thy name is Simon Healmore, chief doctor of the Halberd's medical bay. I asked my assistants to give you space since we didn't want to overwhelm you once you woke up. Would you like to speak with our captain? He was the one who brought you here himself after all." Healmore questioned Sparda. He had a thoughtful look but nodded. "You can come in Captain Meta Knight!" Healmore called as the armor knight walked in his cape coating his body almost like a count. Sparda was honestly surprised that the masked puffball was even able to carry him but he could feel the ocean of power in this Meta Knight's small body.

"I am glad you appear better now. My name is Meta Kishin or what my subordinates and my adoptive daughter Rosa calls me Meta Knight. I am the captain of the Halberd and it's crew." Meta Knight spoke with a respective bow. Sparda could smile at the irony of being rescued by a warrior like Meta. He was more humble than other devils who held the title of knight and even a fraction of the masked puffball's power. "I thank you for saving my life. My name is Sparda, known to others as the Legendary Dark Knight." Sparda said bowing back.

"Can I ask why a devil general was attacked by his own kind? We already knew when I brought you in that you were a demon. Star Warriors can sense what is human and what is not. Your wounds reeked of demon." Meta questioned as Sparda was surprised. He heard stories about the Star Warriors and their home, Dreamland. It was a fairytale for many demons since Dreamland hold the source of unimaginable power. Power that could rival every demon king that ever ruled.

"I betrayed my own kind by protecting humankind and had two children with my human mate… I was ambushed and lead from my family. Mate laying lifeless and both of my nestlings vanished." Sparda said softly as Meta Knight's eyes turned light blue and Healmore had a saddened look on his face. "I am very sorry for your loss. Though if I may ask a question... how did you find Rosa and Kirby?" The knight questioned.

"I felt a faint signature of demonic energy similar to my nestlings. I followed it only find to the little girl and that small pink nestling instead." Sparda answered as Simon widened his eyes. "That explains it. The reason why Kirby has traces of demon energy… he must have been born of your children's dreams. The people of Dreamland are born from fragments of dreams, especially those of children. Kirby must have been made from fragments of your own children's dreams and in turn carry a signature similar to them." Simon explained as Sparda had a wistful look.

"Made from my nestlings' dreams? No wonder why I felt both Dante and Vergil's own energy from Kirby and the massive amount of power hidden deep inside. Can Kirby have the potential to seek out my sons?" Sparda questioned Meta Knight. "You are correct though Kirby isn't able to at the moment. He's too young to properly sense your children's energy but it doesn't mean your children aren't safe. On the night Kirby was created, a spell was cast." Meta Knight explained.

_"Weaver's of this newborn dream. Granted protection under the Dream God's seam. Safe haven shall be always grant. Impenetrable from the force of any tyrant. Yet sanctuary shall isn't forever. If thy bond fell prey to hatred's endeavor. Death will truly flood. By the first crimson spray of thy own blood."_ Simon quoted as Sparda understood what it detailed.

"My children are safe...until they drew the blood of one another?" Sparda questioned. "Correct. If they purposely harmed the other with the intent to kill or with pure hatred, the spell preventing them from facing death will break. This spell is granted for each creator of a Star Warrior as a sort of blessing." Meta Knight explained. "Then it should give me time to find my sons." Sparda said as he picked himself off from the bed.

"I rather not rush off if I were you. It won't be easy finding your kids and you haven't fully recovered your strength yet. Fighting alone almost got you killed once and it wouldn't miss the opportunity to try again." Healmore spoke as Sparda looked at the doctor. "I think an arrangement should be made. We'll help you recover and find your sons. In exchange, we wish for information about this world and chance to find a safe haven to house the refugees on my ship." Meta Knight offered as Sparda went in thought.

The knight had raised very important points. He hadn't recovered his power and also had no resources that could help him find his nestlings. If he took Meta Knight's offer then not only could he get back his full power and find his sons but will also have powerful allies to assist him and a place to go if things ever went to Hell. "Very well Meta Knight. I shall agree to your offer." Sparda said as Meta Knight bowed in agreement.

"Yay! Spar-Spar gets to stay!" Came a childish giggle as Rose and Kirby popped up from underneath a table. "Great Kabu! Were you two hiding under there the whole team?!" Healmore asked clearly taken off guard by the children's entrance. "Spar-Spar! Spar-Spar!" Kirby giggled as he nodded. Sparda couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in amusement at the ridiculous name the two kids gave him. "Mischievous little imps aren't they?" Sparda asked amused watching the two children run around him.

"Rosa and Kirby, if you have enough energy to run circles around our guest then you have energy to go to Susie and Magolor for your daily lessons. Or do I have to get Dedede to take you both there." Meta Knight asked as that got the sibling duo to stop in their tracks. "Ok! We're going meanie! Please don't get Pen-Pen on us! Come on Kirby!" Rosa explain as both kids ran out the room leaving a trail of dust in their wake from how fast they went.

Healmore chuckled seeing how fast the little kids ran out the door. "King Dedede sure left an impression on those two. Though considering his habit of taking their desserts as punishment and the sweet tooth both siblings have it's understandable. Now then Sparda, we did manage to find you a room to sleep in. However considering the large amount of refugees, you'll be sharing a room with Taranza for now. Taranza is one of our best mages and highly skilled at our craft. She is also the best when it comes to showing the ins and outs of the ship to newcomers." Healmore explained.

"Very well. I thank you for your hospitality." Sparda answered as Healmore escorted him out of the medical bay. The white haired man was greeted to an incredible sight that was held in this vast ship. It was a large plaza filled with so much life and energy. Trees, plants and all sorts of flora nestled comfortably amongst multiple stands, tents and businesses. Children of different forms and species were playing as the adults went through their normal lives. It looked more like a town than part of a ship. "Sparda, this is one of the numerous camps within the Airship Halberd. Welcome to Star Plaza." Healmore stated with a smile on his face.

First impressions were everything when it came to meeting new people or going to new places. And if Sparda was honest about something. It was that the Halberd wasn't any normal ship and neither were it's passengers. It was expected when a demon witnessed something only dreams held. And dreams can create the impossible and a bit of magic to bring it to life.

**And that is it for this tale. Many people theorized that Kirby is some sort of demon given the particular lore of the games and bosses you fight. Kirby in this is the creation of both Vergil and Dante's dreams so it'll make sense for Kirby having a demon like aura. Sparda is quite a character to portray since you don't know much about him meaning there are a lot of directions your can go with him. I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Until next time, Jambuhbye!**


End file.
